


The First Meeting

by Bythecandlelight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythecandlelight/pseuds/Bythecandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story regarding the internal though process of Liluth Lavellan at that first meeting of Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

Her breath came in short, sharp pants, there was a soft thrumming constantly present in her left hand, she was suspected for the murder of hundreds of people and the world may or may not be coming to an end.

Liluth Lavellan had never felt so alive.

“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.” The voice belonged to Cassandra, the woman currently making sure she didn’t flee and her guide to the rift.

“Who’s fighting?” was Liluth’s only response.

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

They finally reached the top of the stairs they were climbing up the mountain, and were met with the battlefield. A quick scan and Liluth saw several shades, some soldiers and two other figures. However, it was obvious they were currently being overwhelmed due to the difference in numbers, and that was all the information she required to jump in the fight, her companion Cassandra following her, releasing a powerful battle cry as she charged.

The next few minutes were a blur, bright lights flashing from her staff as she poured spell after spell at the Shades. 

It was just as she fired her last spell that it happened.

A firm, yet gentle hand wrapped around her wrist, spinning her to face the small rift, left palm flattened towards it. A sharp pain rippled from the mark up her arm, reaching as high as her shoulder, her soft cry escaping her lips, preventing her from objecting the hold.

Then, the pain was gone and so was the rift.

With the rift gone, Liluth pulled her hand free from the grasp of the stranger, once again opening her mouth to shout accusations only to have a feeble “What did you do?” appear.

“I did nothing” replied the smooth, masculine voice of the elf that had grabbed her hand. “The credit is yours.”

“At least this thing is good for something ...”

The elf began to talk about the breach and the strange mark upon her hand with Cassandra, allowing Liluth a moment to study him.

In a passing glance, he was an elf. However, looking a little closer provided strange differences. He did not seem to have the usual elf build of tall and slender, his shoulders were wide set and there was obvious muscle definition, even through his several layers of clothing.

There was something more, however. Something hiding behind his eyes, something in the tone of his voice, that inexplicably drew her towards him.

As the dwarf drew her attention, Liluth convinced herself it was just because he was elven, and among humans or this magnitude seeing anyone of her kind was a comfort.

And yet when the conversation ended, and everyone had been introduced, when their growing party left the site and headed closer to the breach, she was concious of him. She felt three sets of eyes watching her, but his gaze burned her skin, even that which was covered.

Beneath his gaze, she criticised her every movement, every step feeling stiff and ungraceful.

After entering the Mountain, following a heated discussion between Cassandra, the red haired Leliana, and the Chancellor Roderick, she worked up the courage to look at him once more. 

In the dim light of the passage, their eyes met for a moment. Her cheeks heated, her stomach tied itself into knots and her mouth was suddenly dry. That he would stare at her so openly, his eyes guarded and yet there was a hint of curiosity ...

Her stomach lurched and finding the surviving scouts provided a welcome distraction to these unknown feelings.

\---

Three days had passed and Liluth awoke in a cabin in Haven, and elf servant bowing an apologising and Shems stood bowing or kneeling as she walked past.

They had not sealed the breach as hoped, but Cassandra and the three advisers Leliana, Josephine and Cullen, had a plan. One that involved Liluth staying with this Inquisition for a little while longer.

As she left the chamber, her mind wondered, puzzling the events of the last few days, when suddenly

‘I wonder what Solas is doing.’

The thought was so surprising, Liluth stopped in her tracks.

In that moment she decided to avoid the elven apostate, at least until the situation changed in a way that would allow her to contemplate the roll in her stomach every time she thought of him.

It was a solid plan, for about thirty minutes. 

She went to meet the apothecary, spoke to him for a few moments and thanking him for his care of her as she recovered. He had mentioned the notes of his Master, and was quite determined to find them as a thank you that she practically walked straight into Solas.

Liluth opened her mouth to make an excuse and leave, but he beat her to it.

“The chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero here to save us all.”

It was then that her fate was sealed. She found herself quite incapable of pulling herself away from him, his voice drawing her in. She latched onto everything he said, always pressing for more information, which he seemed more than happy to provide.

Over an hour passed until she had ran out of things to ask, out of excuses to stay, and she left his side realising she was very much attracted to him, if her pathetic attempted at flirting where anything to go by.

She lifted a hand to run through her pale hair as she headed towards the gates of Haven, thinking over this new information.

“Oh!!! By the Dread Wolf! What am I going to do?!”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything in quite a while!  
> And my first attempt at writing anything Dragon age related.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed even if it is quite short.


End file.
